


Vera famiglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Androidi [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kara ha finalmente una nuova vita in Canada.





	Vera famiglia

Vera famiglia

 

Kara prese Alice in braccio e se l’appoggiò sulle gambe, posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

La bambina fece un sorriso stentato, continuando a sfogliare il libro di Alice nel paese delle meraviglie.

Kara si voltò e guardò la finestra aperta. Luther in giardino era intento a zappare, insieme all’uomo che li ospitava.

< Sono ancora tutti convinti che qui in Canada non ci sono androidi, invece, siamo parecchi. Nonostante stiano venendo accettati pian piano a Detroit, è un processo ancora lungo. Qui veniamo facilmente scambiati per umani > pensò Kara.

“Ora siamo una vera famiglia, vero?” domandò Alice.

“Sì e saremo insieme per sempre” rispose Kara.

 

[106].


End file.
